King of Despair
by Ouranous
Summary: Dia adalah seorang yang ikut meramaikan perang akbar yang terjadi puluhan bahkan ratusan tahun yang lalu. Seorang yang mendapatkan titel 'raja'. Memiliki ideologi ekstrim yang cukup mengerikan membuatnya sangat ditakuti para makhluk supranatural. Sudah lama waktu berlalu, sekarang dia kembali ingin mewujudkan ideologinya! AF, Godlike!Naru. Mind to RnR?
1. chapter 1

Ledakan – ledakan besar terlihat menghiasi tanah yang luas itu. Api berkobar di mana – mana. Tubuh – tubuh kaku terbaring di tanah dan hampir menutupi seluruh tanah itu. Banyak juga terlihat kumpulan bulu gagak, bulu merpati, dan juga abu hitam di tempat itu. Bukti bahwa

Di tengah kekacauan yang sangat hebat itu, seorang pemuda pirang dengan pakaian perang yang berwarna hitam kemerahan berdiri tegap. Seolah – olah tidak terpengaruh oleh kekacauan yang ada di sekitarnya itu. Wajahnya benar – benar tampak bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan apapun itu.

Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan melihat ke sekelompok orang yang membawa berbagai macam senjata yang terbuat dari berbagai macam bahan baku. Pedang, tombak, kapak, gada, belati, panah, bahkan sebuah trisula.

"Naruto, putra dari seorang raja di dunia tengah. Jelaskan alasanmu menyerang seluruh pihak yang berperang di sini! Mau dikatakan bahwa kau mendukung salah satu pihak besar, jelas itu adalah alasan yang seratus persen tidak masuk akal karena kau menyerang siapa pun yang berdiri di depanmu," ucap seorang pria yang terlihat memiliki lima pasang sayap kelelawar di punggungnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu tertawa mengejek. Sekilas ada nada kesedihan di sana.

"Kau sudah tahu alasanku. Dengan sangat jelas! Kalian, para makhluk hina hanya dapat membuat kekacauan yang membuat kaumku menderita," ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk satu per satu orang yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Tidak tahu kah kalian bahwa saat perang yang tidak berguna ini berlangsung, umat manusia mengalami sebuah bencana besar. Tsunami terjadi di beberapa tempat. Bahkan Gunung terbesar di dunia tengah memuntahkan magmanya yang berjumlah sangat – sangat banyak."

"Ini semua karena ulah kalian yang mengganggu keseimbangan dimensi ini. Sungguh, aku sangat marah dengan kalian. Ingin rasanya kuhantamkan satu per satu kepala kalian ke sebuah batu yang sangat tajam dengan kekuatan penuhku," ucap Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat.

Naruto berjalan maju secara perlahan. Tangan kirinya dilemparkan ke samping dengan cepat dan langsung tercipta sebuah pedang panjang yang sepenuhnya berwarna merah. Pedang itu sangat tipis dan bisa langsung ditebak bahwa pedang itu sangat – sangat tajam.

Kedua bola matanya mengkilat tajam dan menusuk. Orang – orang yang memiliki berbagai macam bentuk sayap itu terlihat siaga. Senjata mereka terangkat.

"Kalian memberi kaumku keputus asaan. Sekarang akan kutunjukkan kepada kalian …" ucap Naruto menggantung.

Sebuah seringai keji terkembang di mulutnya. Dia melesat ke arah orang – orang yang baru saja berbincang – bincang santai dengannya itu.

"… keputus asaan sejati."

Darah langsung terciprat kemana – mana saat Naruto berkata demikian. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, tujuh orang yang terdiri dari ketiga fraksi akhirat itu mendapat masing – masing dua luka yang sangat serius, tapi tidak membuat mereka mati.

Teriakan – teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari mereka semua. Naruto masih terlihat menyeringai keji sembari memainkan pedang darahnya di tangan kiri. Naruto bersikap seperti teriakan kesakitan yang dia dengar dari para makhluk yang dia hadapi itu hanyalah sebuah ucapan hai.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku baru saja memulainya dan kalian sudah merengek seperti itu. Sepertinya aku terlalu lembut untuk makhluk – makhluk seperti kalian ya."

"H-Hentikan! Kumohon!"

Naruto mengedikkan kedua bahunya santai dan melemparkan pedangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke leher pria malaikat yang melolong kesakitan itu. Dengan cepat kepala pria itu terlepas dan langsung menggelinding ke tanah. Hal itu disaksikan oleh seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

"Ups! Sepertinya terlalu cepat. Tenang saja, kalian akan kuberikan perlakuan khusus berupa pembunuhan secara perlahan. Sangat – sangat perlahan," ucap Naruto.

Sebuah gada yang terbuat dari darah muncul di atas keenam orang lainnya yang tersisa. Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat ke enam gada yang ada di atas sisa korban Naruto bergerak dengan cepat.

"Game's on!"

"Aaarrgghhh!"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **King of Despair**_

 _Story by:_ **Ouranous**

 _Main Cast:_ Naruto Uzumaki

 _Pairing:_ ?

 _Disclaimer:_ Aku hanya meminjam karakter luar biasa dari masing – masing penciptanya.

 _Rated:_ M for violance and bloods.

 _Genre:_ Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Supernatural, and more.

 _Warning:_ Gaje, OOC, OC, _Alternate Fact, Godlike!Naru, BloodBend!Naru,_ typo, miss typo, eyd, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan.

 **Enjoy it if it can be enjoyed!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Returns_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perang akbar yang melibatkan tiga fraksi akhirat dan juga beberapa naga besar sudah berakhir puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tahun yang lalu. Perang yang menyebabkan kerugian yang amat besar untuk semua pihak. Baik yang mengikuti perang, maupun yang tidak mengikuti perang.

Ketiga fraksi akhirat yang terlibat secara langsung kehilangan lebih dari setengah daya tempur mereka. Bahkan fraksi malaikat jatuh kehilangan 3/4 pasukannya. Mereka juga kehilangan gubernurnya kala itu. Yang paling parah dari semua itu adalah fraksi malaikat. Pemimpin mereka, yang maha kuasa juga ikut meninggal. Hal itu sangat tidak masuk akal karena, bagaimana dunia bisa terus berjalan bahkan setelah waktu yang sangat lama tanpa penciptanya?

Saat ini, salah satu pemimpin malaikat jatuh ingin kembali mengibarkan bendera perang kepada fraksi iblis dengan cara menyerang dua orang heiress klan pilar yang menguasai Kuoh. Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri.

Sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa peerage dari kedua heiress itu masih belum cukup untuk menghentikan penyulutan api perang akbar itu.

Hanya dua orang peerage Rias yang masih tersadar meskipun mereka sudah mendapatkan luka fatal. Yang lainnya sudah tidak dapat mempertahankan kesadaran mereka dan jatuh pingsan. Kedua orang yang tersisa adalah Issei Hyoudou dan juga Rias Gremory sendiri.

"Bisa dilihat bahwa kau dan budaknya tidak dapat melawanku lagi ya, Gremory," ucap Kokabiel.

Malaikat jatuh pria itu tertawa meremehkan dengan sebuah seringai yang terkembang di bibirnya. Gigi – giginya yang runcing ikut menambah kesan mengerikan di dirinya. Pria itu masih dengan sangat tenang duduk di singgasananya yang melayang.

"Dengan terbunuhnya dirimu, aku akan segera mengatasi heiress Sitri yang sedang mempertahankan kekkai ini dan langsung mengibarkan bendara perang ke pada kaum busuk kalian."

Rias terkesiap. Jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya secara jelas terlihat sedang bergetar hebat. Begitu pula dengan Issei yang merasakan hawa membunuh kental milik Kokabiel yang ditujukan kepada mereka.

"K-Kau…" ucap Rias terputus.

Rias tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena Kokabiel yang tiba – tiba sudah muncul di hadapannya dan mencekiknya kuat – kuat. Kokabiel mengangkat Rias ke atas dengan tangan kanannya dan menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya yang sangat padat meskipun hanya berukuran sama dengan sebuah pedang satu tangan di tangan kirinya yang menganggur.

Kokabiel melebarkan seringai kejinya dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menusuk Rias. Tepat sebelum tombak cahayanya sampai ke perut Rias, Issei memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak diatas batasnya dan menahan laju tusukan tombak itu dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Woah! Inikah yang dinamakan budak yang rela berkorban?" ejek Kokabiel.

Sebuah pedang cahaya berukuran besar muncul di belakang tubuh Issei dan langsung menghujam punggung Issei dengan kecepatan tinggi. Issei berteriak – teriak kesakitan dan langsung ditendang kuat – kuat oleh Kokabiel yang mengakibatkan terlemparnya dirinya.

"Usaha yang cukup bagus, sampah."

Issei menabrak sebuah pohon dan kehilangan kesadarannya saat itu juga.

"Nah, kembali lagi kepadamu, kupikir akan bagus jika aku bersenang – senang denganmu terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhmu. Mungkin anak buahku suka dengan tubuhmu itu. Itung – itung sebagai bayaran karena telah mengabdi kepadaku," ucap Kokabiel sembari menjilat bibir Rias.

Rias terlihat panik. Dia mencoba meronta – ronta untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari cekikan Kokabiel, tapi itu semua percuma. Bulir – bulir air mata menetes dari ujung kedua bola matanya.

 _Jrash!_

"Aarrgghh!"

Tangan kanan Kokabiel tiba – tiba terputus dan mengeluarkan sangat banyak darah. Rias terlepas dari cekikan Kokabiel, tapi dia masih belum menjauh dari sana dan masih bergetar di tanah.

Kokabiel terlihat sangat marah. Wajahnya yang sekarang berwarna merah padam menjelaskan betapa marahnya dirinya. Kedua matanya menangkap seorang pemuda pirang yang membawa sebuah pedang merah di pundak kirinya.

"Sialan! Berani – beraninya kau memutuskan tangan kananku! Kau akan kuhukum, bajingan!" seru Kokabiel.

Kokabiel menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya sebesar bus di udara dan membidikkannya ke pemuda pirang itu.

Belum sampai tombak cahaya raksasa itu bergerak mendekat ke pemuda pirang itu, tangan kiri Kokabiel sudah terlepas dari tempatnya dan mengakibatkan tombak cahayanya juga menghilang.

"Uaarrgghh!"

Kali ini seruan Kokabiel lebih keras daripada sebelumnya dan terdengar lebih menyakitkan. Pria itu terduduk di tanah dengan genangan darah segar yang berasal dari kedua tangannya itu mengucur ke tanah.

"Kau tidak perlu bergerak lagi, gagak sialan. Kau hanya perlu duduk diam dan menyadari posisimu. Kau tidak akan bertahan lebih dari tiga detik jika memaksa melawanku," ucap pemuda pirang yang melepaskan kedua tangan Kokabiel.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah berada tepat di depan Kokabiel. Pedangnya sudah menempel di leher kanan Kokabiel. Tatapan matanya terlihat menusuk.

"Ada ucapan terakhir sebelum mati, Kokabiel?" ucap pemuda pirang itu.

"B-Bocah bangs-"

Kepala Kokabiel terbang terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menyelesaikan makiannya terhadap pemuda pirang yang dengan mudah mengalahkannya itu. Sedangkan pengeksekusi Kokabiel itu terlihat mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan melemparkan pedangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Sungguh tidak sopan," ucap pemuda pirang itu.

Rias yang masih sadar menatap pemuda pirang itu ngeri. Seorang pemuda yang mungkin masih seumuran dengannya atau bahkan mungkin lebih muda darinya dengan mudah memenggal kepala Kokabiel yang sebelumnya bahkan meluluh – lantahkan peeragenya dan dua orang pengguna pecahan Excalibur semudah membalikkan tangan.

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan medan pertempuran singkatnya. Tidak sekali pun dia melirik ke arah belakang atau ke arah satu – satunya orang yang masih sadar dan melihat aksinya.

"S-Siapa kau?" tanya Rias.

Pemuda itu tidak berhenti dan terus berjalan sembari menutup matanya.

"Hanya seorang manusia biasa yang berkewajiban melindungi satu sama lain."

"Maukah kau bergabung denganku?" tanya Rias penuh harap. Berpikir bahwa mengajak seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya dan juga nyawa keluarganya untuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan tertawa. Semakin lama tawanya semakin menjadi. Dari sudut pandang Rias dapat dilihat bahwa pemuda itu bergetar karena berusaha meredam tawanya yang kencang. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Rias.

"Kau bercanda? Tidak butuh berpikir untuk tahu jawabannya, iblis rendahan. **Aku, menolaknya** ," ucap pemuda itu dengan kalimat terakhir yang ditekan.

Rias terkejut dan kembali berusaha membujuknya untuk masuk ke dalam anggota keluarganya.

"T-Tapi kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau!" ucap Rias sembari berdiri.

Pemuda itu terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya! Harta, tahta, kekuatan, wanita. Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau!" bujuk Rias.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku meminta kalian para makhluk hina untuk menghilang dari muka bumi dan tidak pernah membuat kekacauan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

Rias terdiam.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkan keinginanku. Jika kalian menawariku sebuah permintaan, tanpa berpikir dua kali aku akan meminta hal itu. Kalian hanya mengganggu kami."

Mereka saling terdiam. Pemuda pirang itu bermaksud memberikan sedikit waktu kepada Rias untuk menjawabnya, tapi Rias tidak bisa menjawabnya dan hanya bisa mematung serta menatapnya tidak percaya.

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari sana untuk segera meninggalkan Rias karena tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

"K-Kalau begitu, tolong beri tahu aku! Siapa namamu?" tanya Rias.

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjentikkannya. Sebuah tanda lingkaran berupa seekor naga bersayap yang memiliki tiga kepala yang melingkar dan salah satu kepalanya menggigit ekornya. Tanda berwarna emas itu tercetak di tanah di depan Rias. Hanya berjarak sekitar tiga meter darinya.

"Kau akan tahu siapa aku saat kau tahu apa makna tanda itu."

Rias terfokus ke tanda itu selama beberapa detik. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pemuda, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Seolah pemuda itu menghilang ditelan bumi. Dia juga tidak dapat merasakan aura mencekam milik pemuda yang memenggal Kokabiel tadi.

Rias terdiam menatap tempat terakhir dia melihat pemuda pirang itu.

"Rias!"

Rias tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Dia melihat Sona berlari ke arahnya dengan anggota peeragenya di belakang Sona.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?! Kalian semua, cepat periksa keadaan anggota ORC!" seru Sona.

Rias tersenyum simpul dan melihat ke arah Sona yang sangat jelas khawatir dengannya.

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja."

"Kokabiel! Dimana Kokabiel?!" ucap Sona.

"Dia sudah mati. Seorang pemuda pirang tadi membunuhnya dengan mudah. Kokabiel tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan yang berarti karena dia sudah terlalu lelah setelah bertarung dengan kami dan juga karena pemuda pirang tadi bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi yang bahkan orang sepertiku tidak dapat melihatnya bergerak dengan jelas," jelas Rias panjang lebar.

Sona terkejut.

"Seorang pemuda? Apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saat aku bertanya kepadanya siapa namanya, dia malah meninggalkan sebuah tanda emas itu di tanah. Apakah kau tahu arti tanda itu?" tanya Rias sembari menunjuk sebuah tanda lingkaran yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Sona melihat tanda itu dengan cermat. Setelah satu menit lebih, dia tersentak dan memasang wajah ngeri. Rias sadar dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan tanda itu?" tanya Rias penasaran.

"T-Tanda itu… Melambangkan keputus asaan. Dari penjelasanmu tadi, aku berani berasumsi tentang siapa yang membunuh Kokabiel malam ini," ucap Sona.

Semua orang di sana berhenti dan melihat ke arah Sona yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Tanda itu merupakan lambang yang dimiliki oleh seorang raja di masa lampau. Seorang raja yang sangat kuat dan terkenal karena ideologinya yang sangat mengerikan untuk kita para makhluk supranatural yang masih kuingat dengan jelas. Ideologi yang menyatakan bahwa dunia ideal adalah dunia tanpa makhluk supranatural yang mengganggu manusia. Orang itu adalah…"

"… King of Despair (Raja keputus asaan)."

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

Hai! Kali ini Oura datang dengan cerita lain yang berjudul _King of Despair_. Bagaimana pendapat kalian di chapter awal fic ini? Aneh? Gaje? Mainstream? Atau apa? Umm… Sepertinya belum ada yang perlu dijelaskan di chapter awal ini. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

 _Cheers!_


	2. Rencana

_Underworld_

Malam ini adalah malam yang cukup dinantikan oleh para iblis. Mereka menyebut malam ini sebagai _Blood Night_ , yang secara harfiah berarti malam darah, adalah sebuah peristiwa langka yang hanya akan terulang setelah 13 tahun sekali. Kenapa malam itu dinamai sebagai malam darah adalah karena tepat pada saat malam hari, langit secara mendadak akan berubah warna menjadi semerah darah dengan bulan yang berwarna seputih susu.

Ketika _Blood Night_ terjadi, setiap kota yang ada di _Underworld_ akan mengadakan sebuah festival. Para Maoujuga selalu ikut untuk meramaikan festival ini. Biasanya mereka akan berada di kota yang berbeda secara bergantian untuk menikmati suasana yang berbeda-beda dan juga sembari menjaga keteraturan.

Sedangkan untuk para rakyat, mereka akan terjaga sampai beberapa jam setelah lewat tengah malam. Entahlah, banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di festival itu. Setiap kota memiliki versi mereka masing-masing.

Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan festival kali ini, 2 dari 4 maou sedang tidak berada di _Underworld_ karena adanya konferensi yang diadakan dikarenakan serangan Kokabiel ke Kuoh dua hari yang lalu.

Sementara itu, sekitar 15 kilometer dari titik terluar Ibukota _Underworld, Lilith_ , seorang pria berjubah hitam terlihat sedang berjalan di tengah lebatnya hutan. Tangan kirinya terlihat sedang menyeret seekor monster yang mungkin panjangnya sekitar 3-4 meter khas _Underworld_ , _Chaotic Red Tiger_. Langkah kakinya seolah tidak memperlihatkan seperti tidak adanya beban yang berarti.

Beberapa saat pria itu berjalan, dia sampai di sebuah tanah lapang yang terdapat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang masih belum diaktivasi. Di dalam lingkaran itu terdapat beberapa lingkaran yang masing-masingnya diisi dengan seekor monster yang berbeda.

Serangkai kalimat mantra terucap dengan cepat sehingga membuat lingkaran sihir di depan pria itu bersinar dengan warna emas kusam yang tidak terlalu terang. Cahaya itu hanya bertahan selama lima detik sebelum akhirnya menghilang, juga dengan lingkaran sihir serta bangkai monsternya.

"Dengan ini, persiapan awal untuk rencana itu telah selesai."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **King of Despair**_

 _Story by_ : _ **Ouranous**_

 _Main Cast_ :Naruto Uzumaki

 _Disclaimer_ : Aku hanya meminjam karakter yang sudah diciptakan oleh para penulis orisinil mereka.

 _Rated_ : M

 _Genre_ : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Supernatural, and more.

 _Warning_ : Gaje, OOC, _Alternate Fact_ , _Godlike!Naru, BloodBend!Naru_ , typo, miss typo, EYD berantakan, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan yang lainnya.

 **Enjoy it if it can be enjoyed**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Rencana_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sekian ratus tahun yang lalu**_

"Naruto!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak berhenti ketika namanya disebut. Kepalanya menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajah datar yang terasa dingin. Ditatapnya seorang pria yang sudah terlihat uzur dengan rambut pirang yang sebagian sudah memutih secara alamiah.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Minato, seorang Raja yang menguasai hampir setengah wilayah di Bumi, yaitu Lucis. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah pedang yang wadahnya berwarna biru gelap dengan gagang yang berwarna senada dengan wahanya. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk memberikan pedang itu kepada putra sulungnya.

"Persenjataan, sebelum berangkat."

Sebuah senyum miring seketika tercipta di wajah datar Naruto.

" _Glamdring_ , salah satu pedang buatan _High Elf_ yang paling bagus. Aku menemukannya ketika kita menaklukkan sekelompok _Elf_ yang menembus batas-batas dari _Alfheim_ menuju _Midgard_. Pedang itu adalah hadiahku untukmu, Ayah. Segala perbaruan untuk pedang itu didedikasikan untukmu, bukan untukku."

Minato tertawa kecil. Tentu saja dirinya sangat sadar maksud dari Naruto yang tidak menginginkan salah satu pusaka yang mungkin dapat memperlihatkan keberpihakan.

"Itu bukanlah masalah. Lagipula, _Glamdring_ akan cocok jika kamu gunakan sebagai senjata karena gaya bertarungmu yang cenderung bertipe jarak dekat."

Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak mengambil pedang pusaka itu dari tangan kanan sang Ayah. Tepat ketika tangan Minato melepas _Glamdring_ untuk Naruto, aura biru secara mendadak meledak dari tubuh Naruto. Dari ledakan aura tersebut juga terdapat sebuah gelombang kejut.

"Dia menerimamu sebagai tuannya yang baru. Dengan ini, akan ada banyak keuntungan yang dapat kamu peroleh dari klaim ini. Kamu akan tahu ketika menggunakannya, Naruto," jelas Minato.

"Terima kasih, Ayah. Pedang ini akan kujaga selama perjalananku kali ini," ucap Naruto sembari menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"Tentu, Nak. Kami akan menunggu kepulanganmu. Segera temukan adikmu yang susah diatur itu dan kembalilah secepat mungkin."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata ayahnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku berangkat, Ayah."

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah Naruto meningglkan Ibukota Lucis, Xerxes. Saat ini dia berada di Semenanjung Naga yang terletak di ujung barat kerajaan Lucis. Informasi tentang adanya kekacauan berskala besar membuatnya langsung menuju ke sana secepat mungkin.

Tepat di atas bukit yang menutupi keindahan Semenanjung Naga, Naruto berdiri menghadap ke barat dengan tatapan tajam. Seluruh memorinya tentang kota ini sejauh 19 tahun kehidupannya mendadak muncul dan terproyeksi dalam pikirannya.

Bukan keindahan kota di pinggir pantai yang dia temui kala itu. Melainkan sebuah pemandangan pilu.

Kobaran api membelah gelapnya malam. Laksana surya di tengah gulita.

Desisan marah terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena marahnya. Dalam keadaan ini, _tidak akan ada yang mau menjadi musuhnya._

Tanpa berkata atau mengumpat sepatah kata pun, Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah kota.

Belum sampai dua menit, dia sudah menemui seorang pria bersayap gagak. Dengan cepat Naruto menghunuskan _Glamdring_ milikknya dan menebaskannya tepat di kaki kanan sang pria.

 _ **Jrass!**_

"Aaarrghhh!" Teriakan penuh rasa sakit terdengar dengan keras.

"Katakan kepadaku, gagak sialan, dari mana dan siapa pemimpin kalian?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengendurkan kewaspadaan terhadap si gagak.

Hening.

Tidak adanya jawaban yang diterima membuat Naruto berniat untuk mengambil sebuah tindakan.

"Kurasa aku tadi masih mendengarmu berteriak, entah kau tidak tahu bahasaku atau apa, tapi jika kau tahu, sadarilah satu hal. Aku mendominasimu saat ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari si gagak, Naruto dengan kejam menusukkan pedangnya ke sayap kiri musuhnya. Teriakan kesakitan kembali terdengar dengan keras. Kali ini ada hal yang cukup membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya.

"H-Hentikan. Aku akan berbicara."

"Ohh, jadi kau bicara dengan bahasa yang sama denganku, eh? Pertanyaanku masih sama dengan yang tadi. Jawab sekarang!"

"…"

"Ayo, aku ingin segera bertemu dan menghancurkan muka pemimpin biadabmu, gagak sialan."

Naruto masih menunggu dengan sabar meskipun tangan kiri kanannya yang sedang membawa pedang sudah mulai gatal dan ingin beraksi lagi.

"Khukhukhu…"

Alis Naruto naik sebelah. Naruto heran, bisa bisanya pria bersayap itu tertawa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tubuhnya baru dipotong oleh orang di depannya dan kondisinya sangat buruk. Namun, tetap tertawa?

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Azeroth-sama meski seujung ramb-"

 _ **Jrass!**_

Kepala pria bersayap itu secara mendadak melayang seiring dengan ditebaskannya pedang Naruto. Dalam hitungan detik jasad si pria berubah menjadi bulu gagak yang terkumpul menjadi satu.

"Dasar makhluk aneh."

 _ **Duaarrrr!**_

Ledakan masif tiba-tiba terdengar. Naruto dengan sigap menoleh dan melihat kobaran api yang membentuk tornado dengan ketinggian sekitar 20-30 meter di pusat kota. Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ahh, jadi kamu di sini, bocah keparat."

Naruto melesat secepat mungkin ke pusat kota sembari sesekali membereskan Malaikat Jatuh yang sedang menyerang warga yang belum sempat mengevakuasi diri dari kota. Terhitung 12 Malaikat Jatuh terbunuh oleh Naruto dalam perjalanannya menuju ke pusat kota.

Ketika di pusat kota, dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Malaikat Jatuh pria dengan 4 pasang sayap yang melayang tenang. Tangan kanan pria itu memegang sebuah _Longsword_ berpendar cahaya keemasan.

Sedangkan si pemuda terlihat terengah-engah. Dari wajahnya tampak sekali bahwa dia cukup lelah dalam menghadapi musuhnya.

"Yo, Menma. Sudah berapa bulan kamu nggak pulang? Ayah, Ibu, dan Karin menunggumu tau!" ucap Naruto kesal.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Menma itu menolehkan kepalanya terkejut. Siapa yang mengira bahwa kakaknya secara tidak terduga muncul di medan pertempuran seperti ini. Sebuah helaan napas pendek keluar dari mulut Menma.

"Kalian emang nggak bisa sabar ya? Aku mencoba melindungi wilayah yang kurang tercover pasukan kerajaan, Kakak."

Naruto tertawa, namun dengan cepat terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah niat membunuh yang tiba-tiba terasa. Tentu saja dia mengetahui dari mana perasaan itu datang. Pria bersayap 8 itulah sumbernya.

"Hohoho, reuni keluarga yang mengharukan. Tapi aku membenci seseorang yang mengabaikan musuhnya seperti ini. Kurasa, sebuah pelajaran kecil cukup untuk kalian, kecoa rendahan," ucap pria itu.

Tangan kiri pria tersebut terangkat ke atas dan menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran besar. Dari sana keluar puluhan tombak cahaya yang langsung melesat ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto dan Menma dengan sigap melompat menjauh dari area yang diperkirakan akan menjadi landasan dari puluhan tombak cahaya bersifat destruktif tersebut. Dengan lompatan menghindar milik Naruto dan Menma, tidak ada tombak cahaya yang berhasil mengenai target mereka.

"Keh, dengan tingkatan sihir seperti ini, kurasa kau adalah pemimpin mereka semua kan?"

"Pengamatan yang bagus. Ya, itu adalah aku. Malaikat Jatuh yang memiliki 2 batalion pasukan, Azeroth."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa kau juga bertanggung jawab untuk mendapat balasan dari kami, Azeroth!"

Naruto melesat dengan cepat bersama dengan Menma yang menyusul. Gelombang kejut tercipta ketika 3 entitas superior itu bertemu.

.

.

.

 _ **Saat ini**_

 _Kuoh Gakuen_

Di dalam salah satu ruangan yang cukup luas, terlihat beberapa petinggi dari ras ras superior yang selama ini hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis. Adalah hal yang sangat jarang ketika masing masing perwakilan petinggi dari fraksi tersebut melakukan sebuah konferensi karena mereka yang pada dasarnya bermusuhan satu sama lain.

Pada kali ini, mereka mengadakan pertemuan karena peristiwa penyerangan Kokabiel yang merupakan salah satu petinggi Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, kepada _heiress_ Gremory dan Sitri yang menempati wilayah Kuoh sebagai daerah kekuasaan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka tentu saja tahu bahwa penyerangan itu terjadi dengan konsekuensi dapat mengakibatkan pecahnya _Great War_ ke 2.

"Jelaskan alasanmu, Azazel-dono. Salah satu anggotamu menyerang adikku dan peeragenya. Mereka hampir saja mati." Sirzech Gremory, yang sekarang menjadi Sirzech Lucifer sebagai Maou Lucifer yang notabene adalah pemimpin tertinggi Fraksi Iblis angkat bicara. Ekspresinya terlihat tenang, tapi tersimpan amarah yang cukup besar di dalamnya.

Sebaliknya, Azazel yang merupakan Fraksi pelaku hanya menunjukkan wajah santainya.

"Kau tahu, Sirzech. Memiliki anak buah yang berbuat seenaknya sendiri itu sangatlah merepotkan. Aku bahkan tidak memerintahkan Kokabiel untuk menyerangmu. Dia bertindak atas keinginannya sendiri."

"Tetap saja, ini adalah hal yang mendesak. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya lepas tangan atas apa yang sedang terjadi dengan fraksimu. Terlebih ketika hal ini sudah menyangkut fraksi lain. Kau tahu, aku mempertanyakan kredibilitasmu sebagai Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh," ucap Sirzech dengan sinis.

Tentu saja Sirzech tidak menganggap hal seperti ini dengan enteng. Ayolah, coba pikirkan jika nasib rasmu bisa saja terancam jika tujuan utama Kokabiel, yaitu memicu _Great War_ ke 2 terjadi. Perseteruan kembali terjadi dan bisa saja kali ini lebih besar daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Sirzech? Mengatasi Kokabiel?" tanya Azazel tidak kalah sinis. Tatapan matanya menajam, terasa sama sekali berbeda daripada sikap santainya yang sebelumnya.

Azazel sudah cukup muak terus disudutkan seperti ini. Dia bukanlah seorang yang merupakan sumbu pendek, tapi dia memikirkan hal lain yang mungkin tidak dipikirkan oleh Sirzech sendiri.

"Bahkan Kokabiel sudah tidak lagi eksis di dunia ini. Berpikirlah Lucifer, ada hal yang lebih genting daripada Kokabiel."

Semua orang di sana segera memfokuskan atensi mereka kepada Azazel yang memberikan kalimat yang cukup menyita perhatian mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian pernah belajar tentang sejarah dunia supranatural atau tidak, atau mungkin masing-masing pihak dari kalian menghapuskan sejarah kalian sendiri, tapi ketahuilah. Ada sebuah eksistensi yang bahkan membuat hampir seluruh individu yang berperang di _Great War_ ketakutan setengah mati."

"Ya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Seseorang yang dengan mudahnya membabat ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan pasukan yang sedang bertarung," ucap Michael. Sejak awal dia adalah pemimpin yang seolah-olah hanya bertugas sebagai pengawas angkat bicara.

"Orang itu adalah orang yang menghancurkan Kokabiel semudah membalikkan telapak tangan itu masih ada di dunia ini. Setelah ratusan tahun berlalu sejak _Great War_ ," lanjut Azazel.

Semua orang kecuali Azazel dan Michael cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Azazel dan Michael. Dari sana saja mereka bisa langusng mengetahui betapa mengerikan kekuatan makhluk ini.

"Katakan padaku, Azazel-dono. Siapa dia? Dari ras apakah dia?" tanya Sirzech.

"Aku cukup terkejut bahkan seseorang yang bertugas sebagai Maou juga tidak mengerti maksudku tentang siapa orang ini. Yah, kau mungkin masih belum lahir saat itu. Kalian mungkin sulit untuk percaya, tapi dia seratus persen merupakan manusia. Kami biasa menyebutnya…"

Bertambahlah keterkejutan mereka mendengar bahwa dia hanyalah manusia. Di pikiran mereka, manusia hanyalah makhluk yang berada di tingkatan paling bawah dalam hal superioritas, malah memiliki seseorang yang luar biasa.

" _King of Despair_."

.

.

.

 _Kuoh City_

Di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit, seorang pria muda dengan pakaian kasual terlihat duduk di pinggiran gedung. Kedua iris birunya menatap jauh ke arah sebuah bangunan yang mungkin berjarak sekitar 4-5 km di depannya. Tempat yang beberapa saat lagi akan digunakan untuk melakukan konferensi tiga fraksi akhirat.

Sebuah kalimat dalam Bahasa Inggris terucap pelan oleh pria itu.

" _Foresight!_ "

Iris mata kanan safir pria itu secara mendadak berubah menjadi berwarna keemasan. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Kejadian itu cuma berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya iris pria itu kembali seperti semula. Setelah iris matanya sudah kembali berubah, pria itu tetap tidak berpindah. Tidak ada aksi apapun yang diambil.

Sedetik kemudian, pria itu merasakan aura seseorang yang familiar untuknya. Jaraknya sangat dekat.

"Hoi, tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Setelah tugas itu aku juga langsung menghilang kemari," lapor si pria kepada Naruto.

"Nah, bagus sekali!"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

" _Just wait and see."_

Naruto terlihat berdiri dan menyabetkan tangan kirinya di udara dan memunculkan sebuah retakan dimensi yang berwarna merah. Secara perlahan tangan kirinya terulur maju untuk mengambil sesuatu yang entah apa di dalam sana. Ketika tangannya keluar, wajah pria di belakangnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan serius mendadak menunduk. Sebuah benda yang keluar dari retakan dimensi itu…

 _ **Jdakkk!**_

 _ **.**_

adalah segelas kopi setarbak.

"Pirang sialan! Bukan waktunya buat ngopi woy!"

"Tapi kan masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi kampret!" teriak Naruto yang baru saja ditimpuk.

"Haahh…"

Naruto kembali menunjukkan wajah santai. Kopinya sudah dipindah ke tangan kanan dan sekarang tangan kirinya kembali bebas. Pria itu kembali memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam retakan dimensi di depannya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah jubah polos berwarna hitam legam.

"Kau mau pakai itu?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, Obito. Karena aku membenci makhluk-makhluk itu tentu saja aku tidak akan setengah-setengah," jawab Naruto santai.

Pria berambut hitam yang diketahui sebagai Obito itu sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jubah yang dia ketahui cukup mengerikan. Terlebih ketika yang menggunakan adalah Naruto.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita ke sana, Obito."

Diikuti oleh Obito di belakangnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke retakan dimensi yang sejak tadi belum tertutup dan sekarang semakin melebar. Dengan ini, mereka kembali memunculkan eksistensi mereka sebagai para manusia yang menginginkan pengusiran ras yang tidak seharusnya hidup di dimensi mereka.

Mereka… **datang**.

 _To be continued_

 _Maybe?_

* * *

Halo, rasanya lama banget deh nggak nulis gini hahaha. Maaf ya, udah nggak update setahun setengah mungkin? Tternyata kehidupan SMA emang bener-bener sibuk. Terlebih ketika kelas 11 yang kalau di sekolahku merupakan tingkatan yang memegang hampir semua acara yang diadakan. Nah, saya kebetulan juga tergabung sebagai panitia banyak acara itu jadi akhirnya bener-bener sibuk.

Yap, cukup curhatnya!

Jadi, gimana impresi kalian tentang ini? Jujur saja awalnya bikin fic ini hanya sekadar iseng-iseng gitu. Pengen bikin sesuatu yang menyangkut hal lama, dan jadilah fic absurd ini.

Kurasa nggak ada yang perlu disampaikan deh. Terima kasih sudah baca. Silahkan review. Mau kasih pertanyaan, kritik, atau apapun itu silahkan saja. Kolom review diciptakan buat diisi kan ya wkwkwk.

 _ **REVIEW!**_


End file.
